1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser and, more particularly, to a semiconductor laser structure which minimizes mode competition noise derived from unstable longitudinal mode transition caused by temperature variations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor laser oscillating at the single longitudinal mode is widely used as a light source in an optical information processing system such as an information recording/drawing disc system. However, in the semiconductor laser of the above-mentioned type, unstable longitudinal mode transition occurs and mode competition noise is generated when the ambient temperature rises. The thus produced mode competition noise will preclude an accurate operation of the optical information processing system.